Seeing in Blond and Blue
by LostLyra
Summary: She once told me to never grow up... and I took her word for it.... a series of drabbles from the point of view of our favourite blond
1. Dragon

Hi again… this has been sat on my hardrive for ages, and it's a series of drabbles, hopefully in conrological order. Hope you like it….

* * *

Happy screams of two young children echoed through the air, as a boy and girl ran through the emerald green grass.

"_RAWWW!_" there was a friendly yell as a young blond man chased the two kids, hands up in the air, fists in clenched position. He jumped a small dark skinned girl, who agilely leapt back onto to the garden table, letting out an excited cry.

Stopping his advance the older man was about to pounce but –

"You can't get me up here!" the determined little girl placed her hands on her hips.

"And why not?" he crossed his arms over his chest… a pretty pathetic looking dragon.

"Because I'm in the castle!" her young imagination flying away with her.

"I could always knock it down!" He retorted.

"But you wouldn't would you?" a soft voice drifted over to were the threesome where playing. Looking over the blond grinned, "No mum!"

"He's just trying to impress his girlfriend…" a strong well-built man came out of the small house, and kissed his beautiful wife on the cheek. The young mans face flushed.

"DAD!" he yelped. The dark skinned girl lying on the grass laughed slightly, catching the amber eyes of her little sister.

"It's okay C…. look out behind you!"

"Sky Knight to the rescue!" the other shaggy blond haired boy launched himself at the bigger brother – or dragon – and both fell to the ground laughing. The dark skinned girl landing on top of the crazy pile.

"Pi!" _Sky Knight _yelled with annoyance in his voice "I'm supposed to be saving you!"

* * *

Word Count – 216

Well first drabble over!! Please be kind and review, extra Internet cookies if you can guess the pairings!!!

Please Review.

LostLyra


	2. Return

_Return_

Smiling a young teen relaxed on the bench, book spread across her lap. The late autumn breeze ruffled her midnight blue hair. Sighing her smile drooped, it was a long time until he was going to be back – and she missed him already. Putting the book down she watched the other couples walking and talking, one couple caught her eye, but the young girl looked away with a frown on her face as she saw them kissing – now that's something she was never going to do. Tucking a piece of deep blue hair behind her ear she carried on reading, a book that was way beyond her years. Even though people of her age group thought she was a geek she was determined to do something with her life. Suddenly everything blacked out…

"Guess who!" there was a cocky voice and two warm hands over her eyes. Loosing all her normal self-control she squealed spun around and hugged him tight.

"Gah!" he yelped, the eleven-year-old laughed and hugged her back. Both of them pulled away.

"I thought you'd gone back to Vapos…" she trailed off. Again he gently squeezed her midriff.

"I thought we were to. But it turned out that we were only going to visit some type of aunt or somethin'… didn't even know who she was."

The dark skinned girl smiled… it was just so… him. "Oh yeah… I picked you up something on the way out." In his hands was a small box. The tanned girl looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?"

He looked at her grinning and pushed it into her hands. "Go on. Early birthday present." Gently she flicked open the lid and gasped. A sky blue diamond shaped crystal shone upwards into her face. It was attached to a small leather cord, her mouth dropped open.

"Wow, I mean this is…"

"You don't have to say anything," he grinned at her cockily. "D'you want me to put it on?"

She nodded. Gently his slightly rough and callused hands brushed the hair away from the back of her neck as she handed it to him to press the clasp together. Grinning smugly he jumped up from behind her hand sat next to her on the bench, hands clasped behind his head. She was still smiling at him.

"What?"

"Thanks Finn," she smiled enjoying the blush across his face, quickly and on impulse the girl reached up and brushed her lips against his weather worn cheek, pulling back – only to see the blush deepen.

"Well, er… I," a flustered jumble of words left his mouth. Pausing he regained his thoughts and grinned at the smiling girl. "Tag! Your it!" laughing he jumped up and shot off. The girl thought for a moment, glancing back at the book she had been reading, and where the blond idiot was running off into the park. Deciding chasing morons was funnier than some dumb old book she left her studies – and became who she wanted to be…

* * *

Word count - 501 words

I don't know if people didn't really review because they didn't like how I paired the characters, but this is not a Finn/Piper drabble series… It is a drabble series about how Finn watches Piper grow, and how he always seems to be there for her in the background…

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and review.

LostLyra.


End file.
